Image-display devices have been implemented in many forms: televisions, computer screens, mobile-device screens, teleconference devices, electronic billboards and other advertisement displays, and electronic screens that are embedded in various other electronic devices. As image-display technology has evolved, digital screens have been incorporated into more and more devices both large and small, for example, home appliances, watches, elevators, and vehicles such as automobiles and airplanes.